Lavender
by Akane's Lightning
Summary: FE8: The Sacred Stones 25 little bits of Marisa and Tethys' relationship. Small hint of GerikJoshua at the end.


**Whoaaa, when was the last time I seriously updated? I can't even remember anymore. But to answer truthfully, I haven't felt energized to actually write anything, so a friend of mine challenged me to write this. Sorry, I only did 25 out of 50. 50 is a lot to do, y'know?**

* * *

1. Their first meeting was a silent and awkward one; one's worn out clothes and the other's just cleaned garments clashed. Her blade smelled of dried blood. Her scarf carried the faint scent of roses.

2. Tethys remembers silently cursing Inn's overpriced fees. The chief had apologized-she would have to stay in a room with Marisa. It wasn't that the Dancer held a grudge against the Myrmidon, but the other's silent glare sent chills up her spine.

3. The first night, Marisa sleeps with her back towards her. Tethys sighs-at least this would make nights less awkward.

4. "Here." Tethys said, practically shoving the bags into Marisa's arms. "Your clothes were starting to tear a little." She didn't want to admit it, but the swordswoman's confused face was worth getting up early in the morning.

5. "You shouldn't stay too close to the frontline." Was all she said, her sword still dripping with blood. The pirate's corpse lay not too far away.

6. That same night, Tethys treated her savior to dinner. She frowned at Marisa's appetite-her plate was barely touched.

7. The other members of the guild kept their distance, so Marisa cocked an eyebrow when little Ewan merely held out his hand, waiting for a handshake. Gerik laughed, Saleh closed his eyes, Tethys held back her giggle.

8. Marisa hardly ever expressed her opinions out loud, but she did agree with everyone on something: Tethys' dances were certainly enjoyable to watch.

9. "…I don't quite follow you." Marisa said evenly. Tethys groaned, and repeated the steps again. When she stops, the dancer sees the other holding the spare scarf awkwardly, frowning a little.

10. "You like this one, right?" Marisa said, gently handing over a small bottle of lavender perfume. Tethys doesn't tell her that she already has a bottle, but gratefully accepts the gift.

11. Accompanying the Prince of Frelia by herself felt awkward, so when Tethys sees the chief spurting out curses at the enemy, she felt a strange weight being lifted off her shoulders when she sees Marisa running along with the man.

12. The new addition to the group was openly accepted by the Princess. Tethys offers to share her tent with Marisa. Marisa sleeps with her back towards Tethys again.

13. "I sleep with my dominant arm up." Marisa had said. To confirm this, Tethys quickly reaches Marisa's bed before the other could. That night, Marisa sleeps facing towards the dancer.

14. Sleeping in a different bed wasn't hard, it was that lingering scent of lavender and roses that kept her up at night. The next morning, Marisa leaves the tent tired and grumpy. Everyone keeps their distance. No one informs her that she smelled of roses and lavender.

15. "Marisa, you alright?" Colm asks, raising an eyebrow. A humph was the only reply the rogue got before a red headed dancer steals the sleep deprived swordswoman away, jabbering away about this one particular flower that caught her eye.

16. The next night, Marisa doesn't sleep until the tent flap opens, Tethys walking in. "I was only in the wash." She says, answering questioning eyes.

17. "It's a shame, you really do have wonderful hair, if only you took care of it better…" A comb tugs at a tangle in purple hair, and Marisa sends death glares at anyone dumb enough to stare.

18. "I refuse." Marisa says, much to Tana's disappointment. It wasn't until Tethys somehow managed to drag a red faced Marisa to the hot springs. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger, none of the girls dared to ask.

19. A misstep, a splash of blood, the crumbling of dry bones falling to the ground, dropping a lance. Marisa grabs an unconscious Tethys by the waist, running back to the group. She is far more concerned about a scratch on Tethys' face than the bloody gash on her arm.

20. Marisa watches Natasha and Moulder leave, and spots Tethys walking in. She feels a pair of soft lips lay on her cheek, and smells lavender again. Marisa blushes.

21. The next battle, Marisa stays near the convoy. Tethys stays with her. She sees Marisa flinch every time she raises her arm, but does not question it.

22. "It's almost over…" Marisa whispers. Tethys opens her eyes, meeting silent purple ones. Wrapping her arms around Marisa's, she realizes that the other was trembling.

23. Cheers erupted among the soldiers, weapons raised high in the air in victory. Tethys sees the massive body of the Demon King crumbling into dust, and unconsciously holds onto someone's hand. Marisa jumps at the contact, but doesn't let go.

24. Tethys and Marisa follows their chief to Jehanna, where they were to meet the newly appointed king. Marisa greets an old friend, Gerik comes to duel. Tethys notices something deeper between the chief and the king, but doesn't say a word.

25. Tethys offers to share a room with Marisa, who accepts without a second thought. Landing a kiss on her cheek, Marisa still blushes. Old habits die hard, or so they say.


End file.
